Coffee Talk
by mrpants74
Summary: Spencer and Emily meet at the Brew and discuss their mutual romantic frustrations. Can Spencer convince Emily to take a chance on something crazy? M for themes and potentially some smut in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 A bad start

"Em, I'm so sorry" Spencer declared, sitting down across the table from her old friend at a table outside The Brew.

"What happened Spence, you look a bit frazzled" Emily replied, sipping her latte.

"Gee thanks Em, you always know what to say! I'm more frustrated then frazzled...is this mine?" Spencer asked, pointing to the cup in front of her.

"Yes, I got a little antsy waiting, so I ordered for us both."

"You are a life saver!" Spencer smiled as she greedily sipped her coffee.

"Having a rough day?" Emily asked.

"Ughh...long night, frustrating morning. Nothing is going as planned and you know how I hate when things don't work out the way they are supposed to."

"What's going on, I thought this was supposed to be you and Toby's romantic weekend. Did your parents not go away?"

"No they are gone" Spencer explained.

"that is the one thing that has gone right. Unfortunately Toby ended up working late last night and by the time he came over, he was exhausted and we went right to bed..."

"So much for a sexy night with the whole house to yourselves." Emily laughed.

"am I to assume you are late, because you were making up for it this morning?"

"Ha! I wish" Spencer groaned, leaning back and crossing her long legs.

"I mean that was the plan, get up early make love, have some breakfast, shower together. I had it all planned out."

"I have no doubt." Emily giggled, imagining her perfectionist friend putting the whole days events in a planner.

" So what happened?" She asked.

"Melissa happened." Spencer answered with a sneer.

"9am sharp I hear the garage door opening. Scared the crap out of me, I thought mom and dad were back. Nope just my bitch sister stopping by to check up on me!"

"Oh my God, did she catch you with Toby?" Emily asked with surprise.

"Please Em this is me you are talking to. He just hid in my room until she finally left an hour later. I did not let her out of my site though, so it's not like I could get anything done."

"So where is Toby now?" Emily asked, confused.

"He just dropped me off, on his way to work. We did not even have a chance to eat or shower. This coffee is the first thing I have had in me all day."

"Annnd there was something else you wanted **IN** you to start your day" Emily teased, with a laugh"

" You really have no idea!" Spencer whined.

"It's been over a week and we were supposed to be spending the whole weekend in bed. Then he had to work last minute and now Melissa...Emily if I don't get laid soon I'm gonna end up in Radley again."

"Well you will get no sympathy from me on that end" Emily declared.

"I don't even know how long it's been."

"Emily!" Spencer blushed. Her friend was not normally so forward about such things.

" Well it's true! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I don't have the same needs as other women. I mean out of our little group, I am the only one who is single."

"So go out and find a girl to get lucky with." Spencer offered.

"Spencer take a look around, this is a small town, there are not exactly a lot of options, particularly for a high school girl that can't go to bars."

"So I mean...what do you do? How do you meet people?" Spencer asked, suddenly ashamed that she had never really given Emily's love life much thought.

"Right now I don't" Emily confessed.

"Well what about exes or whatever. I know you have hooked up with girls."

" No ones really around anymore..mostly anyway." Emily declared shyly.

Spencer picked up on the hesitation immediately.

"Mostly?"

"Forget it Spencer. There is no one." Emily answered putting on her shades.

"Who?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer we are not doing this okay?" Emily pleaded.

"Unacceptable" Spencer laughed.

"Just tell me, who, that is still in town did you hook up with.?"

"It was just once and it wasn't really anything okay? Just drop it."

"Who? Mona? Jenna? Oh my God it was Mona wasn't it?" Spencer asked.

"Spencer it I tell you, you have to drop it and never ever tell anyone, especially our friends." Emily offered, knowing her nosy friend would never give up.

"Fine, deal. It was Mona wasn't it. I know she and Hanna had some wild sleepovers."

"Actually it _**was**_ Hanna" Emily whispered.


	2. Chapter 2 The Plot thickens

_**Note: Thanks for the follows and favorites. This is the first new story I have written in a couple years and I could still go in a couple different directions with it. It will eventually act as a prequel of sorts to the Pretty Little Roommates series but it works as a stand alone as well. As always reviews and follows mean the world to me and are what keep me writing.**_

2

"No effing way!" Spencer gasped.

"Can we drop it now? It's not...it was not really anything." Emily pleaded.

"I don't believe you."

"Well you asked." Emily giggled.

"Look me in the eyes and swear it!" Spencer demanded.

Emily just laughed and took off her glasses. It was not often she had the opportunity to one up Spencer at anything and while she would never ever have imagined spilling her little secret, she had to admit it felt pretty satisfying.

"It was a long time ago, but yes, Hanna and I...were intimate." She declared, looking Spencer directly into her huge brown eyes.

"When?"

"After I first came out, less than a month I guess. I'd had no experience with girls and...well you know about her sleepovers with Mona..." Emily explained.

"She had at least kissed another girl before. My only kisses were with boys and I never really saw the point, for obvious reasons."

" Why didn't you ask me?" Spencer blurted out, trying and failing to hide the hurt in her voice."

"Oh my god are you jealous?" Emily asked, shocked.

"I mean a little, yeah." Spencer admitted.

"What does Hanna have that I don't? Is it her tits?" Spencer asked, looking down at her own small chest.

"Not everything is a competition Spencer."

"So why? I mean I would have thought **I** was more your type. I'm athletic, I I have legs for days and my neck...how could you not want to suck on this neck?" Spencer asked pulling back her hair to show off her swan like neck.

"Spence, stop please, it was not like that..."

"So why?"

"Like I said, she had some experience, more than me anyway and I was feeling really unsure of myself. We talked about it and she agreed to help me out I guess. For me it was to get a little experience and I mean it was a _little._

For Hanna it was like an experimental thing. For us both is was sharing something intimate, a one time, wonderful secret thing. At least it was."

Emily explained to her bewildered friend.

"Well I want that too!" Spencer decided.

"Then ask Hanna, I'm sure Caleb would be down." Emily laughed.

"I'm serious Emily. I want to share that with you too!"

"Spencer be serious, we are friends. That moment has passed in my life."

"Hanna is your friend too." Spencer argued.

"What about Toby?"

"He can watch, you know he's had a thing for you forever."

It was quick, a momentary look in her friends eyes, just a glint, something only someone as perceptive as Spencer would have caught.

"Oh my god!" Spencer gasped.

"You like that idea."

"Shut up Spence ,this is so stupid." Emily answered putting her shades back on.

"You are turned on by the idea of being watched. I can see it in your eyes."

"Can we please just drop this and enjoy our coffee?" Emily pleaded.

"Fine, but answer me this one question. If you say no I'll drop it."

"Ughhh Do you promise?"

"I promise. But you have to be honest." Spencer assured her.

"Go ahead"

"If I were a single woman you just met today, would you want me?"

Emily thought of all the arguments she could make and how the question was stupid, how they were friends, that this was dangerous and stupid.

In the end all she could really do was tell the truth.

"Yes. Absolutely totally yes."


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected confessions

**_A slight change of pace in this chapter. There will definitely be more flirty sexy fun in the next one._**

3.

A huge smile spread across Spencer's lips at Emily's confession.

"Spencer I'm a gay woman and yes, _**you ARE**_ my _type._ You are lean and athletic, and yeah your neck..."

" Do you ever think about me? You know in that way?" Spencer asked mischievously.

"Spence you promised you would drop this." Emily whined in embarrassment.

"Do you _really_ want to drop it though?" Spencer asked.

"Because I think you are as curious about all this as I am."

"Hardly!" Emily countered. " You are the one playing 20 questions."

"That's fair, ask me something then." Spencer offered.

"Unless you would rather just drop it of course."

Emily stared at lovely friend from across the table. She was annoyed, as well as slightly embarrassed, but once again Spencer had her. She _was_ curious as to what was truly going on in Spencer's head. The fact that this was all really turning her on, however was not something she was ready to admit to herself of Spencer.

"Okay...Do you? Think about me in that way?" She asked shyly.

"I am right now." Spencer replied without missing a bit.

"Before today? Be honest Spencer."

Now it was Spencer's turn to hesitate. For this sexual interest in women to be a spur of the moment thing, to help out a friend was one thing. To admit fantasizing about women was something else entirely. Spencer knew her answer had to be honest. The rest of the day and night depended on it.

"Before you came out...No." She admitted.

"You know I'm not gay and I'm not going to lie or say what I think you want to hear. Afterward though, yeah. You coming out was shocking and a little scary. I mean the most beautiful woman I knew, who could have her pick of guys in our school( Including my current boyfriend I might add) was into girls. You were gay and not in a makeout with girls at a party to get boys attention high school way."

Emily nearly choked on her coffee laughing at that last part.

"To be honest that scared me Em and if something scares me I don't hide,I dig and find out as much about it as I can so I can overcome it."

Emily was a little shocked at the honesty pouring out of her friend. This was far from the flirtations banter they had engaged in just moments before.

"So I put myself in your shoes Em. I tried to see the world from your eyes, so I could understand what was going on with you. I'll be the first to admit that it was impossible, because again **NOT** gay.

But what all that introspection did do, at least for me was open my mind to the possibility of being with someone of the same sex. Once that happened, yeah I thought about you in that way. Sexually I mean. I have thought about Hanna and Aria too."

Emily took off her sunglasses once more and wiped a stray tear rolling down her cheek. Completely taken aback by what Spencer had just confessed.

"I love you Spencer. You know that right? Because whatever happens...that was just..."

"I love you too you big freak." Spencer interrupted her to break up the awkward.

"Now tell me about how often think about me when you touch yourself.


	4. Chapter 4 Five Reasons

4.

Emily sat quietly for a moment, trying to calm the storm that was swirling in her head. She could not do this. It was just too insane. Sex with a friend was certainly a huge deal. Sex with two friends, one of them a guy? It was not something one just jumped into after a cup of coffee.

" You know we can't do this right? You are not actually serious about going through with it."

" I want this Em." Spencer replied, looking deep into her eyes.

"Wanting something does not make it right Spencer. I want lots of things I know I should not have."

"But you admit that you _**Do**_ want it."

"I did not say that" Emily retorted . "I just think this is not the sort of thing we should rush into. At the very least it's something we need to sleep on..a lot"

"Okay, I get that it's a lot to take in, and yeah there's more than a few reasons to just forget about it." Spencer agreed.

"Thank you, yes!" Emily said with relief.

"Do me one favor though. I'm gonna get us another round of coffee and a muffin because I am starving. Think about it while I'm gone."

"There was not much danger of me _**not**_ thinking about it..."Emily interrupted.

"I'm not finished...I want you to come up with three good reasons you want to do this. If you can't come up with three, You have my word I will drop this completely and we will just go shopping or something."

"Make it five?" Emily countered.

"Done" Spencer agreed as she got up from the table.

"Oh and Em?" Spencer asked looking over her shoulder.

"yeah?"

"I'm gonna win you know!"

To Emily's dismay, coming up with five good reasons did not take as long as she had hoped. Even with a long Saturday brunch line at the Brew, she had her answers well before Spencer sat down and took a bite of her muffin.

She knew what Spencer was doing, but it did not help the fact that it was working. Her old friend was wearing down her resolve.

"So hit me." Spencer announced between bites.

"What if I only came up with three?"

"You came up with at least five, but like I promised I'll drop it if that's what you want."

"I'll gave you three and see how I feel." Emily offered.

"One: It has been awhile and I am really going a little crazy lately.

Two: This would be a lot safer than just hooking up with some random girl. I know you and I trust you. That's a big plus for me.

Three: What happened with Hanna...it was really special and it still means a lot to me. I want that with you too. I know it won't be the same, but that intimacy...that would be something we would have forever"

Spencer just sat and smiled warmly back at her friend and waited.

"Four." Emily began with a deep sigh. "I am really attracted to you. Not just physically but all of you. You challenge me, your the most tenacious person I have ever met and if we were not friends first, I'd probably have fallen in love with you a long time ago."

"And five?" Spencer asked softly.

"Five" Emily spoke, taking Spencer by the hand.

" What you said earlier about putting yourself in my shoes, really touched me in a way that no one has in a really long time. When you said that, the way you understood me...that _**did**_ make me fall in love with you a little bit."


	5. Chapter 5 Ground Rules

5.

Spencer did not know how to reply to that or what her friend did next.

While still holding her hand, Emily leaned across the table and planted a feather light kiss upon her lips.

"Just a little though." She whispered into Spencer's ear, before settling back into her chair and sipping her coffee.

"Emily I..." Spencer stammered.

" Just trying it on." Emily teased.

" But we do need to go over some ground rules before anything else happens."

" I feel like we should just go with the flow." Spencer countered.

"Let nature take it's course."

"This is a big step Spencer. I just want to make sure you are ready for it and that we are on the same page." Emily explained gently

" Okay so ground rules...should I write these down?" Spencer asked pulling out her phone.

"No." Emily informed her. "As a matter of fact that's the first one. This stays between us. Until today I never told anyone about Hanna and so far as I know she has never told anyone, including Caleb. This is something we share, just us."

"What about Toby? It's kind of hard to have a threesome with just the two of us. If he's not going to be involved..." Spencer replied.

" That's another thing, shouldn't you clear this with him first? Are you sure he is going to be okay with it?"

"Honestly?" Spencer began.

"I'm planning on this being a surprise, but yeah we did talk about it once."

"and..."

" The one time I asked him about maybe bringing another girl to bed, he said he was not interested. But when I pushed him on the subject, because you know I do that...he said he would be open to the idea, if it was what I wanted. I think it's pretty clear that this is something I _**want**_ **"**

"Okay then it will be a secret between the three of us. I'm cool with Toby being a part of this, but as far as anything physical goes, it's you and I and the two of you. I'm not going to have sex with Toby.

"Em if there is one guy on earth you can trust to keep his hands to himself, it's Toby. I think he understands what it means for you to be gay even more than I do. I'll even tell him it's my rule if you want."

"Believe me Spencer, if it was anyone _but_ Toby we would not even be discussing this. I love the idea of him being there and sharing this, I may be even more exited to watch the two of you, but no boys for me. It's just really important that we are clear on that.

"Crystal. What else? Are you sure I should not write this down? I could ask Siri to take a note?"

"There's only two more." Emily informed her.

"What happened with Hanna was a one time thing and this has to be too. I would not be doing this if your friendship did not mean soooo very much to me. This is risky enough as is and I am not going to come between you and Toby."

" You are really concerned about his feelings aren't you." Spencer asked.

"This is going to take a lot of trust Spence. It's important that he feels safe too." Emily explained.

"Any other ground rules?"

"yeah" Emily declared.

"no butt stuff, I'm not a fan."


	6. Chapter 6 Reflections

_A change of scene as the two girls end up in Spencer's bedroom._

6

"So now that you have me here, do you have an actual plan?" Emily asked, plopping herself down on Spencer's bed.

"Emily please, I _always_ have plan!" Spencer replied, bending down to reach the bottom of her dresser.

"Care to clue me in?"

"Try this on." She suggested, tossing Emily 2 pieces of rather flimsy material from her drawer.

"The top may be a little snug since your boobs are bigger but it should fit okay and it's not like you are going to be wearing it long."

"A bikini?" Emily asked, holding up the burgundy and white patterned string top.

" Toby should be here in an hour, he **promised** he as only going to work half a day so we could spend the rest of it together. I was thinking you and I get in the hot tub and he can join us when he gets here." Spencer informed her friend, as she took off her top to reveal a lacy black bra."

"Whoa! Slow down Spence!" Emily laughed.

"Why? I want to have everything ready for when he gets here." Spencer declared, dropping her jeans.

"I know it's a little late for modesty and all but..."

"Em, I am hardly the first girl you have seen naked, I mean you are on the swim team and I have plenty of experience in girls locker rooms myself. Mind you I was never planning to have my way with any of them." Spencer teased.

"It's not that, it's just..."

Spencer proceeded to walk over to her floor length mirror admiring her half naked reflection.

"What Em?"

"It's just..." Emily began, standing up to walk over to where Spencer stood. "Since we have been talking about this, even before you convinced me to go through with it..."

"It would be more accurate to say I convinced you to convince yourself" Spencer corrected her.

"Fine." Emily agreed wrapping her hands lightly around Spencer's tiny bare waist.

"All day I have been fantasizing about taking your clothes off myself.

I've never seen _**you**_ naked. This is kind of a big deal for me." She admitted resting her chin on Spencer's shoulder.

"Well I'm not naked..."

Emily's skilled hands slid slowly up Spencer's sides, sending goosebumps as they lightly caressed the swell of her small breasts.

"Let's just take it slower." She suggested sliding her hands up underneath her soon to be lovers black bra, caressing her breasts softly.

"Today is special. Every moment can be a little magical if we let it."

"mmmmm...okay." Spencer moaned, melting into Emily's arms.

"Don't close your eyes, look at us, our reflection. Take in the moment Spencer."

Emily suggested.

"I know you want to wait for Toby, but..." Emily began, one hand moving lower, to run small circles along Spencer's tight tummy.

"Yeahhh...we really should."

"Would it be cheating if we played just a little?"

"I have not told you to stop have I?" Spencer countered as Emily began pinching her nipples under her bra.

"Does that mean you are turned on?" She asked, the hand on her stomach moving lower, tracing a finger along the top of Spencer's silky black underwear.

"What do you think?" Spencer giggled.

"I can smell you" Emily whispered in her ear as those fingers dipped just underneath the elastic of her panties.

"Okay!" Spencer declared, pulling herself away.

"I thought we were slowing down.!"

"Sorry" Emily blushed, moving back to the bed and grabbing the bikini Spencer offered.

"I'll go change in the bathroom and meet you downstairs?"

"Or, we can finish undressing each other and I can tell you a little story about that bikini in your hand." Spencer offered

"Story?"

"I lost my virginity while I was wearing that."

"Spencer you want me to wear the bikini you were wearing when you and Toby first had sex?" Emily laughed.

"Who said anything about Toby?"

"What? Who? When?" Emily asked, confused.

"Since you told me your deep secret, I can share mine. It was Wren."


	7. Chapter 7 The clock

_With my apologies to the reviewer that did not like the way the last chapter ended, there_ _ **is**_ _some Wren talk in this chapter. I like to play around with canon and what could/should have happened on the show. Spencer's tryst with Wren also sets up a potential wild sequel I am thinking about._

7.

"Wren? You told us all you just kissed him" Emily said in shock.

"You never told us about Hanna." Spencer reminded her, as she got down to the floor at Emily's feet.

"Does Melissa know? When did this happen?" Emily asked, still bewildered.

"Right around the time everything started going crazy around here. When Aria came back from Iceland and we all started to hang out again.

As for Melissa, I'm still alive so I doubt it." Spencer's fingers went to work on the button and zipper of Emily's shorts, deftly undoing them and began to tug them down.

"Wait!" Emily commanded, grabbing her friends eager hands.

" I wasn't really planning on anyone seeing my underwear today, so don't laugh okay? They are not exactly sexy."

"That's an easy fix ." Spencer declared, hooking her fingers into the band of Emily's underwear and pulling them down her long tanned legs with her denim shorts.

Emily gasped, but did not move. Her shorts and baby blue Hanes undies pooled around her ankles. Her friend since forever now face to face with the most intimate part of her body.

"Well for someone that has not been getting any, you certainly keep yourself groomed. Damn Em!" Spencer declared, touching the baby smooth skin above Emily's vagina.

"Laser hair removal. I hate shaving." Emily informed her kicking her clothes to the side and sitting down on the bed with her legs closed.

"and what happened to slow?"

"The clock is ticking. I want us to be ready _before_ by boyfriend comes home and finds us gossiping in our underwear." Spencer answered, standing up.

"Easy for you to say, you are still wearing yours!"

"I was hoping you would do the honors." Spencer replied, moving closer to the object of her lust.

"So Wren?" Emily asked, placing her hands on Spencer's hips.

"He and Melissa had moved into the barn, she was out doing whatever it is Melissa does when she is not trying to ruin my life."

" Now I can understand why!" Emily declared, reaching around to cup Spencer's toned little ass.

"Anyway I thought I was home alone. I had just finished field hockey practice and was sore as hell. I just got out of the hot tub and was getting ready to take a dip when he came into the kitchen in his swim trunks.

"Go on. You smell so good." Emily remarked, slowly pulling Spencer's panties down. Savoring the sight of every inch of skin revealed to her.

"He offered to give me a "massage" I knew it was wrong, but he was so hot and British and I was pissed off at Melissa." Spencer continued, stepping out of her panties.

Emily just looked up at her, the lust in her eyes completely new to Spencer, but not at all unwelcome.

"Is it the memory making you so wet, or being with me?" Emily asked as she reached out and touched her friend where no other woman had touched her before.

"Mmmmm." Spencer moaned in response. Finally being touched by a woman. Not just any woman. Emily. Emily was rubbing her... It was almost too much to believe.

"Then what?" Emily asked, licking Spencer's wetness from her finger.

"He rubbed my back and neck...and front. Finally we ended up kissing and he lifted me up onto the kitchen island and...yeah. My bikini did not even come off." Spencer laughed.

"Was it just the one time?" Emily asked, again softly rubbing her fingers around Spencer's wet and slippery opening.

"No...mmmm. It went on for almost a month." Spencer confessed.

"Mostly...ahhhh. Mostly in the barn while...Oh shit...while my sister was gone. Sometimes in the shower...the pool."

Emily moved her hands back to Spencer's hips and looked her in the eyes.

"Spence if we keep going like this Toby is gonna find us doing a lot more than gossiping in our undies." Emily admitted.

"That might be kind of hot too." Spencer sighed, wanting more, needing Emily's touch again, rules be damned.

"And wrong" Emily gently reminded her.

"Come on let's get these bikini's on and get ready before we go crazy" Emily Implored , as she stood up and pulled her tank top over her head.

"To be continued?" Spencer pouted.

" We have all night and I intend to take advantage of that." Emily stated. " But like you said..."

"Right clock is ticking." Spencer reluctantly agreed.


	8. Chapter 8 Pep Talk

Twilight had just begun to settle in as Spencer and Emily entered the Hastings back yard pool area.

"Brrr. Maybe being outside in bikini's was not a great idea." Emily shivered, wrapping her towel around her shoulders.

"You won't notice once you get in." Spencer answered her.

"I have been out here during a snow storm, it's amazing."

"You better be right, or we are taking this inside quick. This top is tight so start and my nips feel like they are going to tear through the fabric now!" Emily joked.

"Then stop wasting time and get in, I'll be right behind you, I just have to text Toby and let him know to meet me out here."

"Are you going to tell him I am here?" Emily asked, sliding into the steamy bubbling water.

"And ruin the surprise? No way." She declared.

" There now he won't be looking all over the house for me." Spencer explained, setting down her phone, before climbing in next to Emily.

"So?" She asked putting her arm around her and resting her head on Emily's soft shoulder.

"It IS pretty amazing." Emily admitted.

For the first time in hours of being together, there was silence between the two young women. What was to come as well as what had already happened settled in on them both as they themselves settled into the water.

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked softly, taking Spencer's hand that hung over her shoulder.

"Nothing really."

"Come on Spencer, out with it. You have not shut up all day." Emily prodded.

"Just exited I guess." Was all Spencer would offer.

"Hey, look at me." Emily implored.

"If you are nervous about this, or having second thoughts, you know that's okay right? Are you worried about Toby?"

" No, I'm worried about you." Spencer admitted.

"Me?"

"What if you don't like it? I've never done this before and you have all this experience! I feel like a high school kid going up against Lebron."

"Let me get this straight...of all the things you could be worried about right now, you are worried about not being able to satisfy me?" Emily laughed.

"I'm serious Em, I really want this to be amazing for all of us."

"Okay well first of all, forget the Lebron thing. We are on the same team. We are not against each other." Emily offered playfully.

"As for this being amazing, it already had been." She assured Spencer, sliding herself over to straddle her lap.

" Emily I know how much your first time with Hanna meant to you. What if this does not measure up. What it I don't measure up?"

"It's going to be special, because it's with you." Emily explained.

"and honestly Spencer, the fact that I am going to be _your_ first, is a **huge** turn on for me."

"Can you do something for me?" Spencer whispered, barely audible above the bubbling sauna.

"Of course." Emily answered, looking into Spencer's doe eyes.

"Before Toby get's here...I want you to kiss me. The rest of tonight can be for all of us, but I want one more moment for just us. Something to seal this forever."

"I'd like that too." Emily replied. "Just for us.""


	9. Chapter 9 What Toby saw

On a day that had begun with a surprise interruption of his plans, Toby could not possibly been prepared for what he witnessed through the sliding glass door of the Hastings kitchen. There in the backyard sauna was his girlfriend Spencer, the love of his life, being passionately kissed by one of her best friends. One of _his_ friends.

Toby was at a complete loss, as he peered out the slider, unable to process what he was seeing. All day he had been dreaming about coming home to a night of passion with his girlfriend and now that he was so close, it seemed that he'd been beaten to the punch.

 _What am I supposed to do now?_ He wondered, unable to pull his eyes away from the alluring scene before him. Even through the steam rising from the tub into the cool night air, the two young women could clearly be seen. Emily tenderly holding Spencer's face as they softly kissed, oblivious to his presence.

 _She wants me to see this._ He realized , remembering her last text, telling him exactly where she would be.

Whether of not Emily was aware of that he was unsure and while he was tempted to continue spying, to see exactly how far his devious girlfriend would take it, Toby knew what he had to do.

"Spencer?" He called out, making his way over to the two oblivious lovers.

"Shit!" Emily yelled out in surprise, pulling away from Spencer to the other side of the tub.

"Toby I did not hear you pull up." Spencer informed him, leaning back and stretching her arms out behind her.

"I left my truck at work and had an Uber drop me off down the road in case Melissa came back." He explained.

"You could not have just driven by if you saw her car?" Spencer asked.

"I did not think of that until I got...are you going to explain to me what is going on?"

"What? Emily kissed me and I kissed her back." Spencer offered casually.

"Spencer!" Emily interjected, speaking up for the first time.

"Something tells me this was **NOT** Em's idea." Toby argued.

" Why don't you join us in the tub and I will explain everything." Spencer offered.

"As tempting as that is Spence, I'm filthy from work and need a shower, not to mention I am not dressed for it. Why don't you two finish up in here and meet me inside." Toby said, turning to go back in.

"Toby wait!" Spencer called out, stepping out of the water.

"What Spencer?" Toby asked annoyed.

"Do you trust me?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his muscular shoulders.

"I always have."

"and you know I planned this right?" She appealed.

"Clearly."

"So just go with it and get in the tub with us."

"Spencer just because I know you are up to something does not mean I'm gonna go along with it."

"Toby I'm sorry...this is not how I thought..." Emily offered from the tub.

"and that's what I am worried about. Do _yo_ u even know what this is all about Emily?" Toby asked.

"Yes. I did not expect you to catch us like that, but..."

"So you are okay with whatever it is Spencer has planned?"

"Absolutely. I took some convincing but..."

"Okay." Toby agreed. "What is your devious plan Spencer?"

"I'd rather show you then tell you. But you have to get in the tub for that."

"In my jeans? I told you I need a shower." Toby reminded her.

"Rinse off in the pool shower and wear your boxer briefs."

"My white boxer briefs?"

"Emily won't look, not to mention if you stop being such a prude and trust me, there's a good chance we are all going to see a lot more of each other than our undies. Right Em?" Spencer explained.

"You may as well just get naked Tob!" Emily laughed.

"We both know Spencer is gonna get her way."

"Spencer..." Toby whined.

"Toby I know this is not how you were planning on us spending our night. I wanted to surprise you with something different."

"Well you were successful at that." Toby laughed,

"Are we good then?"

"As long as Emily is comfortable." Toby offered, looking over to Emily.

"Spencer and I worked out some ground rules, but yes Toby I'm down with whatever...well almost whatever I mean..."

"Right ground rules." Spencer finished for her.

"Satisfied?"

"Yes." Toby nodded, his mind still reeling.

"Good!" Spencer declared, smacking him hard on the ass.

"Hit the shower. I'm getting back in the tub."


	10. Chapter 10 Ripping off the band-aid

"Come". Spencer beckoned Emily from across the sauna.

"Did you know?" Emily asked, laying back against her friend without hesitation so they could watch Toby rinse off.

"Em I swear what I told you was true. That kiss was for us. Nothing more. I figured I'd hear Toby's truck and we would have enough time to gather ourselves." Spencer explained, wrapping her arms and legs around the sexy brunette.

"We did get a little intense." Emily admitted.

"I know I am ready for more." Declared Spencer, cupping Emily's perfect breasts in her hands.

"Hey don't start without me!" Toby called, stripping off his shirt to reveal his muscular chest and washboard abs.

"You heard him!" Emily scolded her, moving Spencer's hands back to her sides.

" I gotta say Em, if you ever decide to switch teams, finding a carpenter is the way to go. Look at him." Spencer declared, as the two watched Toby drop his jeans and step under the outdoor shower head.

"What about a doctor?" Emily teased, pinching Spencer's thigh.

"About that..." Spencer began. "he does not know."

"My names not Hanna, Spence, I was not about to blurt that out in front of him." Emily laughed.

"Just covering my bases." Spencer explained.

"Those are _MY_ bases" Emily giggled, once again moving Spencer's hands from her boobs.

"Before we get into this there's something I should probably warn you about..."

"A little late in the game but okay." Spencer offered.

"It doesn't happen all the time, but if I am really worked up...and it _has_ been awhile since I have had an orgasm..."

"What?" Spencer asked.

"I squirt sometimes." Emily admitted. "A lot."

"Seriously? That's fucking hot!" Spencer assured her.

"It can be a bit much...but yeah it's definitely intense when it happens"

"Did it happen with Hanna?" Spencer inquired.

"Not a competition Spencer!" Emily sighed

"Yes or no?"

"No. It usually only happens when I masturbate, but it never happened until Paige."

"Oh I am totally going to make you squirt." Spencer assured her.

"It's not definitely going to happen Spencer. I was just warning you."

"Okay, speaking of squirting and warning..."

"You too?" Emily asked in amazement.

"Me ,no. I need a little extra help just to orgasm during sex. Toby on the other hand does squirt. We don't use condoms." Spencer revealed.

"You don't use birth control?"

"I did not say that. I have been on the pill since I was 13 for my period."

"I want to see that...Toby squirting I mean." Emily admitted.

"I think I can arrange tha...Holy shit TOBY!" Spencer squealed.

"Oh my god!" Emily laughed. Covering her eyes.

"Your not the only ones with surprises!" he announced, approaching the tub completely naked. " And wet boxer briefs are not really accommodating"

"Way to rip off the band-aid." Spencer replied.

"In for a penny..." Toby laughed.

"Now slide over so I can join the party."


	11. Chapter 11 Toby takes control

Toby sat to the right of Spencer in the tub leaving her between the three of them. While he still did not know the whole story, he was willing to bet cash money that it did not involve him having sex with the stunning Lesbian to his girlfriends left.

"Em if you don't mind there is something I have been wanting to do since I got here." He explained, grabbing Spencer, pulling her onto his naked lap.

"Hi Babe" He said, looking directly into the eyes of the woman he loved.

This was for her. He did not need another person in the bedroom to make their sex life more exiting. Every time with Spencer was special for him and he thanked the moon and stars every day he was able to be with her. If this was something she wanted...and he knew Spencer well enough to know there was no going back for her...he would not stand in the way. He was however going make sure he had some control over the situation and reminding the sexy brunette squirming on his lap that she was **His** was the best way to start.

"Hi yourself!" She giggled, leaning in to kiss him for the first time since a quick peck as he ran out the door this morning.

This was no peck.

Spencer's lithe body responded to the kiss exactly as Toby knew it would, her hips almost involuntarily grinding her onto his hardening cock. His hands moved to untie the knot at the back of her bikini, before Spencer broke the kiss and pulled slightly away.

"whoa! Slow down there cowboy!" She warned him, placing his hands on her hips.

"We still need to go over the ground rules."

"I'll make you a deal." Toby offered.

"If I can guess a rule, you reward me with by granting my request."

"Both of us?" Emily asked nervously.

"I was only thinking of Spencer, but hear me out and you decide."

"As long as the rules themselves are not negotiable I'll play along." Spencer agreed.

"within reason of course."

"Then we have a deal. Rule 1 is that I can't touch Emily."

Both girls looked at each other and laughed.

"Correct." Spencer answered, kissing him on the forehead.

"now please tell me your request does not involve a snorkel because I'd have to go dig it out of the attic."

"I was thinking more along the lines of taking your top off...or tops if Emily is playing."

"I can agree to that. A little help Spencer?" Emily asked, turning her back to them so Spencer could undo her bikini top.

Whether it was because Emily was wearing her bikini or her own excitement that things were finally moving in the right direction, Spencer's fingers were a blur in undoing the two knots. The top lay floating on the water as Emily turned to face them.

"Well?" She asked, putting her hands on Spencer's shoulders.

Spencer could feel Toby hardening beneath her and she herself had to stifle a moan, as they both gazed upon Emily's flawless c-cupped breasts.

"You know Toby you are the first man to ever see them."

"I'm honored." He responded, his face turning 3 shades of red.

"Since we are doing firsts..." Spencer said pulling Emily closer, causing Toby to grip her hips tighter to keep their balance.

"mmmmmm" Emily moaned in approval as Spencer dipped her head and took one of Emily's brown nipples into her mouth and began to suck.

"That's the first time I have sucked a boob." She revealed, coming up for air.

"I would not have guessed." Emily sighed.

"This one is my second." Spencer declared latching her lips around her friends other breast, this time taking the time to explore, her tongue swirling around to kiss as well as suck.

" Your a fast learner" Emily cooed, forcing herself to pull away.

"I'm a Hastings." Spencer replied proudly.

" Ladies I think we are getting a little ahead of ourselves." Toby declared.

"I did not forget you." Spencer answered sweetly, returning to kiss her boyfriend passionately as he undid her own top.

Toby to his credit wasted no time attacking Spencer's small tits with his mouth. He did not require any experimentation, alternating between sucking her nipples and gently pulling them with his teeth. He knew what Spencer liked and needed and He was only too happy to oblige.

"Do I get another guess?" Toby asked.

"Or do you just want to tell me the rest so that I can make love to you right here in front of Emily?"

"Mmmm guess" Spencer sighed.

"Rule two is that this is a one time thing."

"Damn he's good" Emily remarked.

"Em, of all Spencer's friends I know you best. I know these are your rules."

Toby informed her.

"They are kind of no brainers now that you mentioned it." Emily agreed with a laugh.

"But if your reward is bottoms off, I'm not ready for that yet."

"Actually my request is more in line with what Spencer needs right now." Toby informed them.

"Hahaha. What's that?" Emily asked.

"I need him inside me so fucking bad." Spencer panted.

"Well." Toby began,

"What are you waiting for?"


	12. Update: My take on the Finale

Alex my ass! Ugh that was such a crap way to go and could have been handled SOOOO much better, even in keeping the big reveal Until the last hour. My take: Keep the Ezra kidnapping, only instead of us seeing Mona take out Spencer, it's Ezra. Have him wake up in his cell(after it's assumed he left Aria at the alter.) To find Spencer in the adjoining room. The introduce Alex and explain that she had Taken Spencer shortly after the revelation about her true mother. Everything from then on was Alex posing as Spencer. Instead of Toby, Alex is obsessed with Aria (which was touched on but never explained because it's fucking PLL and loose threads are how they roll). Alex was blackmailing her with the Ezra report, to drive a wedge between her and the other girls. When Aria thinks she is meeting AD in the woods she actually is(because seriously how did they not work that in?") Only Spencer/Alex is the only one siding with Aria. When that fails(again with little to o explanation) Alex feels her only recourse is to take and Kill Ezra so she can live as Spencer and have Aria to herself. Because seriously what was the point of taking Ezra in the first place? Oh and Mary was aware of Alex's existence and knew Spencer was being held captive. Her silence was the price for Alex keeping Spencer alive. Alex forced her to take the fall when everything backfired and Spencer/Alex was on the verge of being arrested. How on earth did Alex have all these interactions with everyone and no one mentioned them to Spencer at some point? If Spencer had been locked away the whole time it's a hell of a lot more feasible. Anyway that was my take.

I'll have an actual chapter up soon.


	13. Chapter 13 Need

Whatever concerns Toby had about this kinky situation Spencer had deviously got them into, losing her to a woman was not one of them.

Her undeniable, insatiable need was etched on her face as she slowly impaled herself onto him. It had been this way from the start, Spencer loved sex. While he would never go so far as to call the woman he loved a nymphomaniac the simple fact was that she could not get enough. It was one of the many things that made him love her so much. Every time with Spencer was intense and earth shattering. Even the quickies in their cars after school never lacked the passion and longing so many couples experience after being together so long.

Their bodies were made for each other.

Spencer felt the same, as she finally received what she had been needing for what seemed like forever. She would never admit it, not even to herself, but part of what turned her on the most about all of this was that she had an audience. Fucking was Spencer's favorite sport and like everything she put her heart into, she excelled at it. Now at last she had someone other than her partner to see just how amazing a lover she truly was.

"It's been soooooo long." She moaned, Toby at last fully inside of her, where he belonged. The hardest most annoying thing for Spencer were those 5-6 days a month when doing this was out of the question. Being in high school, living at home made finding time to fulfill her needs hard enough. Every day Toby was not inside of her was a waste and only made her need it more. Now finally the delay was over.

Deliberately and gently She began to grind herself onto Toby, gazing into his steely eyes. Toby was large, by far the biggest thing ever inside of her. It always took a little time to adjust to the very welcome intrusion into her body. For Spencer these small moments were her favorite part of their love making. His hardness pulsing inside of her , knowing it was all for her, that she had created this.

Toby knew what to do without having to be told, tenderly kissing her as she moved around on him, holding he firmly by the hips.

It was not long before Spencer's movements became more frenzied, the grinding soon turning to riding, still slowly up and down her lovers pole. Savoring every inch.

Emily tried to quietly move to the other side of the tub, wanting to both enjoy the show and give the two lovers their space.

"Where are you going?" Spencer sighed, riding Toby harder now without missing a beat.

"I'm right here." Emily assured her.

Spencer bent down and whispered something in Toby's ear. Emily could only see him nod, in agreement before Spencer stood up and discarded her bikini bottoms.

"I want you to be a part of this too." She explained. Turning around to face her friend, now fully naked.

Spencer grasped Toby's cock and again guided it into her as she sat down upon his lap in a reverse cowgirl position.

Now she could both get fucked and watch Emily's reaction as it happened. To watch and be watched.

"What does it feel like? Inside of you?" Emily asked, unsure of what to say and genuinely curious.

"Full..." Spencer gasped, allowing Toby to take control, his strong hands moving her up and down as she lay against him.

Emily was at a loss for a reply as she watched the erotic act play out in front of her. It had been too long since she had been intimate with anyone and what she was witnessing was driving her to long for it even more than she could have imagined possible.

Even in the throws of passion nothing was lost on Spencer. She could see the desperation in her friends eyes. This whole plan had come about out of Emily's desire and Spencer knew she could not let her friend be a casual observer any longer.

"Come..." Spencer pleaded.

"Kiss me. I need you..."


	14. Chapter 14 Now Three

My apologies for taking sooooo long between chapters. I truly appreciate all the love this story has received so far. Sorry to have kept you hanging.

For a moment Emily hesitated. Was this truly what she wanted?

Up to this point she was mostly a spectator. Two of her best friends were having sex...real actual sex not even a foot away from her and now she was about to join them.

This was all so foreign, so taboo and her mind was reeling.

"Em' please" Spencer moaned, herself nearly lost in the sensations Toby was delivering to her body.

With both her head and heart too jumbled and at odds, Emily decided to trust her body. Later she could deal with the fallout of their actions. Right now she was going to continue living in the moment. The time to truly cross the line and embrace the crazy had arrived.

"Mmmmm" Spencer moaned into her mouth, kissing Emily desperately while Toby drove her harder and deeper onto his cock.

Now that she was beyond all reason or care, Emily took control, kissing Spencer ravenously. Biting her lips, sucking her tongue into her mouth. Tenderness could wait, this was raw and passionate.

Spencer's arms encircled her waist, her hands reaching into Emily's bikini bottoms to squeeze her perfect little ass and draw her even closer to her and Toby.

"I'm close Spencer!" Toby groaned. The combination of being inside the inferno that was Spencer's vice like core and watching her make out with Emily while they fucked was becoming too much for him to handle.

"Oh god yes!" Spencer gasped, as Emily's lips teeth and tongue began devouring her neck.

Emily was too far gone to care about penis's or boys or who was touching who or what. Her lust was in full control now.

"Emily!" Spencer cried out when she felt her friends fingers rubbing against her clit.

"Spencer..." Toby groaned.

"Not yet...Oh sh...I'm so close...not yet...not in me..." Spencer gasped.

Toby slowed his strokes both to allow Emily more control over Spencer's impeding orgasm and to delay his own.

Impaled on her one lover, while another both diddled her most sensitive little bud, while sucking and biting her nipples was too much for Spencer.

All damn day. Since the moment she had woken up next to her love this morning, Spencer had needed to cum. So much had already happened and the night was still young, but now finally it was happening and her lithe teenage body exploded.

"Oh fuck...fuck fuck..." She cried out, grinding herself onto to Toby's cock and Emily's hand. Orgasms during sex were rare for Spencer and never particularly powerful. This time however was different. Her whole body tingled and her toes curled, waves of pleasure washed over her tightening herself around her boyfriends cock like never before.

Toby was moving inside of her again, himself desperate for release.

"Where?" He grunted, passing the point of no return.

"On me!" Spencer squealed.

"Emily wants to see."

"Move back Em'" He cried out, lifting Spencer off of him.

Emily scooted quickly away as the two traded places, Spencer now jerking Toby off to completion.

"arghhhhhh" Toby cried out, releasing his hot white seed all over Spencer's chest and neck.

Emily could only stare in wide eyed amazement.

The three sat in silence for a moment while they caught their breath and took in what that had just shared.

"Well..." Spencer asked, smiling down at the shocked Asian.

"There's so much" Emily declared, tentatively raising her hand to touch Spencer's cum soaked boob.

"Emily!" Spencer laughed, watching her friend gather up a dollop of Toby's semen on her finger.

"What? It's new to me..." She explained, sticking her tongue out to taste the foreign substance.

"Holy shit Em!" Toby laughed. As Emily licked her fingers clean.

"Not bad." Emily decided.

"Seriously?" Spencer asked.

"Well I mean I would not put it on my fries, but it's not too awful"

" Mmmm fries." Spencer groaned.

"I could totally go for some greasy food after all that."

"Are we done?" Toby asked.

"Food does sound amazing" Emily agreed.

"Why don't we refuel and then see what happens...?"

It would seem the night of fun was just beginning.


End file.
